Life Without Powers
by DinnerTonight
Summary: It's been 2 years since the Wizard Competition. Everything seems to be going well for everyone, except for Max. Did you ever feel like Max was cheated by being the only one who didn't get to keep his powers? Keeping the sub shop isn't as cool as keeping his powers. They all knew that Max's life would change once he lost his powers, but they didn't know it would change this much.
1. You're not a wizard anymore

**A/N: Hello! So basically this story takes place after with wizard competition and is about Max's struggle without powers. I feel like the show never really gave us a feel of the real Max; they only showed us the dumb/goofy Max. Also, since this fanfic is a little more on the serious side, Alex isn't going to be as witty as she usually is. So this is going show the side of Max that we never really got to see. I'm going to try and make this as suspenseful and dramatic as possible. Lots of family drama!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Posted: 08/05/12**

* * *

Chapter 1: _"You're not a wizard anymore."_

**Alex POV:**

Outside the window, I see familiar places. They remind me of the years when I used to call this city "home". I sit in a train and wait for my stop. I know I could always just flash in, but I've been into long drives recently. It's only been two years since I've moved to Manhattan with Harper so I'm not sure why I sound like Dad when he talks about when he used to be a wizard. But in all seriousness, I really do miss it here; I grew up here. Being busy with actually living on my own now, I can only visit so often. I come here to visit Max. He's the only one who still lives here. Justin lives in the Wizard World with Juliette now that he's the new Headmaster of Wiz-Tech. Harper and I live in a condo where Harper works on fashion and design while I work on my art. It's all I could ever ask for. Mom and Dad have decided to downsize since we're all capable of living on our own now. I always wonder if Max ever gets lonely. I mean sure, he's hired a few friends to work at the sub shop with him, but since Mom and Dad have paid the loft off, Max doesn't really need to pay rent, therefore he doesn't need a roommate. Ever since the Wizard Competition, he's seems different…sadder.

I'm finally at the familiar green doors. It brings back so many memories. I push them open and take a deep breath in. To my surprise, there's barely anyone in the restaurant. I see Max sitting behind the counter looking bored. He tries to entertain himself with some quarters and dimes.

"Hey, Max," I greet and take a seat at one of the stools.

"Hey, Alex," Max drones. It always seems to be like this. I feel like today is the day where I have to confront him about it. I play it safe for a while.

"Um, so how are you? How are things here? Looks like you're doing a great job," I lie without looking at him. He pushes the coins aside. I can feel him looking right at me.

"Don't do that, Alex," he speaks with a serious tone. I can tell that he's fed up with the same old conversation.

"Look Max," this time I turn to face him, "I'm just going to cut to it: you seem pretty down lately. If there's anything that's been bothering you, you know that you've got your big sister here," I say with a smile and hold his hands in mine hoping that it's at least a little comforting. Max comes around the counter and heads over to a booth. I follow. Before he sits, he brings the towel on his shoulder down the table and scrubs it for a minute even though it's already as clean as it can be. He takes a deep sigh in.

"I don't know. Life has just been a lot harder without my powers, you know? I mean sure, I wasn't really good with my powers in the first place, but now that I realize how hard it is without them, I feel like I basically threw the competition by barely knowing anything at all. I mean you _and _Justin both got to keep your powers. Maybe if I concentrated a little more…" His eyes drift off to the side like his voice. I feel bad for the kid. If anyone needed their powers most, it was Max.

"Well I'm sure things will fall into place soon," I lie again. He doesn't believe it for a minute, but he doesn't call me out on it either. "You'll get used to it," I reassure him.

"Easy for you to say; you still have your powers. It's just been so difficult, mentally and physically. It all used to come so easy, you know? Things were still hard, but I at least had my powers to lean on. Now it's different. I've got to balance the school and the sub shop, Mom and Dad aren't here to help me out anymore, and my memory is just—"

"Wait what? Your memory?" The line about his memory spikes my attention. "What does your memory have to do with any of this?"

"I don't know. I'm so forgetful these days. I mean yesterday I forgot to turn the sign from open to closed," he admits and runs a hand through his hair.

"Oh well pshhh, I've done that before, sometimes even on purpose," I say with a bit of relief this time.

"No Alex, it's not just that. It's different. Forgetting test dates, forgetting orders," all of these things seemed pretty normal to me, until he said the next few words, "forgetting where my friends live and everything that happened the previous day." His shoulders rise up and down with a heavy sigh. This is when my concern kicks in.

"Whoa Max. What's happening? Have you seen a doctor? You're too young to have any of those geezer diseases." I think about it for a while, but nothing comes to mind.

"Nope. It feels like a wizard cold," Max says this casually as if there's nothing wrong with the sentence.

"Max, what are you talking about? You're not a wizard anymore."

"But all of the signs and symptoms are there; tingly hands, glowing bodily fluids—"

"Okay that's enough details," I say disgusted. "I'm sure Justin will know what to do. What do you say I call him and he can pay a visit over here? Besides, I've missed this place and you; I wouldn't mind sticking around for a week or two." I smile and playfully mess up his hair. He smiles back.

"Hold on." He brings an old tissue out of his pocket and his face scrunches up into the set position for a sneeze. It kind of grosses me out when he looks into the booger rag but that all changes when he flips it over to show me a patch of glowing blue snot; then it _really _grosses me out.

* * *

**A/N: Ouuu what's wrong with Max? If you want to know then you better review! :D**


	2. You're getting crumbs on the floor

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Wizards. :c**

**Posted: 08/08/12**

* * *

Chapter 2: _"Hey be careful; you're getting crumbs on the floor. I just vacuumed."_

**Alex POV: **

It's been an hour since I've got here. And a lot has happened in just an hour. Finding out all this about Max has really worried me. It's worried me so much that I've actually decided to help Max out with the sub shop while I'm here. I really do hate work, but the poor kid obviously needs some help. I called Justin a few minutes ago and told him that it was an emergency. In fact he just flashed in.

"What's the emergency?" Justin asks in his usual panicked voice while putting his wand in his back pocket. I don't want Max to hear the words "emergency" or else it might freak him out. I run over to Justin.  
"SHHHH! I don't want Max to hear," I whisper while looking Max's way. He sits at the counter and doodles on his order pad.

"Ah Max. I should have known," Justin says in a cocky voice. I give him a punch in the stomach and it shuts him right up. We both make our way to Max.

"Hey buddy, how's it goin'?" Justin smiles and playfully messes up his hair just like I had done. Max just shrugs and goes back to his doodling. I figure out that we're not going to get anything out of Max anymore so I explain to Justin.

"Max says that he's experiencing memory loss…" I say slowly, "forgetting exam dates, where his friends live, events from the previous day…"

"Hm weird…" Justin strays off and begins his train of thought.

"And a wizard cold…" I say even slower. Justin's bubble seems to pop.

"A wizard cold? No, impossible. Max isn't even a wizard anymore" Justin says convinced. I see Max flinch at the sentence.

"That's what I said. But he's told me that he has all the symptoms. Max, show Justin your tissue." Max pulls out the germ filled thing and opens it up. Surely enough, there's the glowing snot.

"Oh my gosh. We need to take you to a wizard doctor!" Justin yelps with his usual nerdy screech and pulls out his wandphone.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I ask hoping that Justin finds the obvious.

"No, what?" Justin asks back as he puts his wandphone to his ear. I roll my eyes and grab his wandphone and bend the wand to end the call.

"Max isn't a _wizard_ anymore. We can't take him to a _wizard_ doctor," I should and wave my hands up in the air.  
"Um maybe we should go somewhere more private where people can't hear us shout about wizardy," Max suggest in a quiet voice making us feel oblivious. Justin and I look at each other in agreement and we make our way upstairs to the loft after Max closes down the shop.

The loft looks the same, a little messier, but the same. Orange still lights the place up and gives it an edgy feel. I've always liked that about this place. Justin and I take a seat on the stools at the island in the kitchen while Max opens up the fridge and pours us glasses of orange juice. Justin takes a sip of his OJ and begins to think.

"Alright, so Max has a wizard cold…but he isn't a wizard. I don't get it," Justin states the obvious and takes another sip. Max and I exchange looks.

"None of us do, Justin," I say and roll my eyes again. Max takes a sip of his own orange juice. Right after, he clears his throat and a cough rolls up. When Max opens up his mouth to release the cough, bright sparks come out; another sign on a wizard cold. Justin stares at the sparks in amazement. Max puts out his hands and shrugs in that 'I-told-you' kind of a way.

"The Wiz-Web will be no help, given he isn't a wizard…" Max grabs a box of crackers from the cupboard behind him and sets them out in the middle of the island for us to share. We sit in thought while munching on crackers and sipping on juice.

"Hey, be careful; you're getting crumbs on the floor. I just vacuumed," Max scolds through a full mouth. Justin and I share a confused look to the obviously false statement. Ironically, tiny cracker pieces fall from his mouth and onto the floor. Justin almost spits his juice out by the time the light bulb goes off above his head.

"Crumbs! That's it!" Justin jumps up and throws some crackers up in the air.

"Yes, that is it," Max says annoyed and takes away the box of crackers.

"Sorry. And no, I mean _Professor _Crumbs. He'll have the answer," Justin announces. And with a snap of his finger, we flash into Professor Crumbs' lair.

The old man sits in a recliner in front of a television. He's fallen asleep. It reminds me of dad. Justin attempts to wake him carefully.

"Um, Professor Crumbs…" Justin whispers. "Wake up, buddy," he whispers again and gives the old body a shake. Max pushes Justin aside and gives Professor Crumbs' beard a gentle tug. Surely enough, he awakes. Justin and I once again share a confused look.

"Oh hello, children. What brings you here? How's my little headmaster?" Crumbs greets.

"Great," Justin says like a puppy dog, "However, I do have a few spells I want to run by you."

"Justin! Now is not the time!" I yell in frustration. "Professor Crumbs, Max her e is experiencing some memory loss…"

"Normal," Crumbs says while grabbing a comb out of his wizard robe. He begins to comb his beard.

"No, Professor. We're talking forgetting past events…" I say slowly.

"Not seeing where magic is involved," Crumbs says and pulls out a pocket mirror.

"He also has a wizard cold," I say even slower. Professor Crumbs pauses.

"Hold my comb, son," he orders Justin. Crumbs moves his hand around and a chair pops up in front of him. "Have a seat, Max." Max makes himself comfortable and props one leg up, over his knee. "Memory loss huh?" Max nods. "And a wizard cold…a mortal with a wizard cold." Max nods again.

"Max, have you ever done anything silly or dangerous that might have seriously injured you?" Professor Crumbs interrogates.

"Oh yeah, all the time," Max says with pride.

"Right. How about the irresponsible use of magic?" Crumbs asks.

"I learned from the best," Max compliments me and gives me a smile.

"Okay. Let me ask you 3 something," Crumbs leans in and looks at us all. "Has Max ever experienced any traumatic events as a wizard?" Professor Crumbs turn to look at me and Justin. I feel like we're Max's parents at a doctor appointment and Crumbs is the doctor. Me and Justin both look each other almost reading each others minds with the same answer: no. Our heads shake and we turn from looking at each other, over to Crumbs.

"The tornado," Max says quietly with deep thought.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Second chapter is done. I'm not sure if you can tell, but I've actually decided to bring more humor in this story despite what I said in my last chapter. It's just too hard to leave it out. (: Anyways, it's a great way to diffuse those moments that may be a little too serious. I hope that's alright with you guys. (: I know that I'm using a ton of dialogue, but it's hard for me to focus on the plot without it. This chapter was mostly just bringing Justin and him repeating what Alex said/did in the first chapter (except for the end), so I'm sorry if it was a little boring. Hopefully the end of this chapter was suspenseful enough! Do you guys know what Max is talking about? (; I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did, please review. (: Until next time! **


	3. That's not how magic works!

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story! I've been busy catching up on other things, but anyways, I'm back now! Thank you for all of your kind reviews, I enjoyed reading them all along with your guesses to what the tornado was, obviously you'll find out in this chapter. And to the anon that thinks my icon looks like a hobo, haha that's Andrew Garfield. My icons are usually funny pictures of people, so get used to it (; Well, with that said, here is chapter 3, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always; I don't own Wizards.**

**Posted on: 08/31/12**

* * *

Chapter 3: _"That's not how magic works!"_

**Max POV:**

Memories of our family vacation to the Caribbean flood back. Most of them aren't pleasant; like the fact that room service didn't accept orders from anyone under 18. But there were worse things. The tornado was the biggest. Not only was me forgetting things terrifying enough, but the fact that my own parents forgot me too hurt pretty bad. Alex and Justin pretty much ignored me the whole vacation so I guess in a way they forgot about me too. To be honest, I've always felt a little jealous of them; it's always seemed like they've had a stronger bond with each than I have with any of them. Then the tornado came and I was gone. It was the weirdest thing I've ever experienced, mortal or wizard.

"Max, what are you talking about?" Alex asked with a worried look.

"You know, when that tornado took me away when we were on vacation," I explained. I stood up and began to pace around. How did I not put this together?

"I need to study the events that happened during your vacation in order to fully understand the situation. Justin, roll the wizard camera and play it from the time when this tornado came about," Crumbs ordered. The wizard camera is basically a camera that records each second of every wizard's life. It's mostly a study tool, you know, if you messed up in the past you can take a look at how magic could have fixed the situation, or in Alex's case, how magic ruined the situation. Other times, I just used it to watch Justin scream in panic when Alex did so.

"So is that lady your mom?" A younger, but still as handsome, version of me asked.

"Max, you don't remember who that is?" Justin questioned me back in a worried tone. We all stayed quiet and examined each second of the moment.

"Should I?" Forgetting my family right back was pretty upsetting too. I remember what that moment felt like. I felt like I was lost with a bunch of strangers, I guess in a way I was.

My dad ordered Justin and Alex to pull out their wands to begin the wizard competition. And then the big twister came and pulled me in.

"MAX!" My siblings shouted in unison. All four of us continued to watch the events that followed. This was my first time watching the first wizard competition between my brother and sister. I was surprised at how different this wizard completion was from the one I was in. This one seemed like a piece of cake! I would have won for sure.

"_Justin, help me. What spell do I use?"_

"_Why would I help you?"_

"_Because you're my brother. Look, I'm sorry you didn't..."_

"_I'm your brother?"_

"_No. No. No, Justin. Please, please,_

_you can't leave me here." _

Alex, now a full wizard, began to break down into tears.

"Wait a second! Pause it right there!" I command. I walk up to the Abracadooler where the flashback is being played.

"What is it, Max?" Crumbs asks in concern. Alex and Justin exchange puzzled looks.

"Alex, you're _crying_." I point a strict finger to the screen.

"Well yeah, Justin didn't remember me…it hurt," she explained in a voice that made me seem oblivious.

"So Justin forgets you and you cry. And I get sucked into some magical tornado to who knows where, and you barely shed a tear?" I get angry now. Jealousy furiously pumps through my veins.

"Max, we didn't have time to cry over you leaving," Justin says inventively in his know-it-all voice.

"But I _vanished_! That might have been the last time you ever saw me!" I wave my hands up in the air and yell.

"Max, we had to do the wizard competition as soon as possible to _save you_." Justin's voice beings to grow louder. Alex and Crumbs sit in their chairs quietly not wanting to get involved.

"I could have been DEAD!" I shout with so much force that I can feel my throat shake. Justin stands up now and walks towards me.

"Max, what don't you get? We realized all of that and that's why we went straight to the competition!" Justin yells.

"You couldn't have at least brought me back with magic to compete in the competition!"

"That's not how magic works! You've never understood how magic works! Maybe that's why you lost the wizard competition!"

I could feel Crumbs silently gasp. Alex placed a hand over her open mouth to hide her shock. My temper was full now. I shook my head and opened Crumb's portal door that would take a mortal to where he was last in the regular world. I gave Justin one last look and stormed out of the room without another word.

**Alex POV:**

I sat in disbelief as my older brother's words played over and over in my head. Watching my own brothers be so…angry at each other scared me. I loved them both and seeing them do this to each other broke my heat.

"Well…" Professor Crumbs tried to gloss over the scene.

"Justin, I can't believe you said that. To your own brother," I interrupted without a care and walked up to Justin. He looked at me in frustration.

"Alex, did you even hear what he was saying?" Justin threw his hands up in anger.

"Did you even hear what _you _were saying?" I retorted.

"Alex, I was defending you! Don't you owe it to me to be on my side?"

"You're kidding." I wait for him to answer. He doesn't. "I can't believe you." I flashed out in the same fashion as Max when he left through the portal. I was now in the sub shop. The only thing on my mind was that I had to talk to Max.

* * *

**A/N: Ouuu brotherly feud. I hope you enjoyed it haha it was fun to write. School starts again for me next week so I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I will as soon as possible. Hopefully I don't leave you guys waiting as long as I did for this chapter. Oh and don't worry, we're going to find out what's wrong with Max soon. This feud is adding to the plot, it isn't useless. So whose side are you on? Max or Justin? Whose side do you think Alex will stick with? **


	4. Anything

**Disclaimer: Own the story, not the show.**

**Posted: 09/03/12**

* * *

Chapter 4: _"Anything."_

**Justin POV:**

"Well...that was awkward," Professor Crumbs spoke in his classic British accent. I run a hand through my hair as the previous scene played back in my head.

"I'm sorry, Professor Crumbs. I know that you expect more from me, being the head of Wiz Tech now. I promise this childish beha—" my apologetic ramble was cut of by Professor Crumbs himself. He stood up and came to me. He put a comforting hand on my back.

"It's alright, Justin. These things happen." He gave me a warm, reassuring smile.

"Thanks for understanding, Professor Crumbs," I thanked him gratefully. He made his way out of his living room and into his kitchen which is my queue to leave. I take my wand and flash out.

My wand takes me to my condo in the wizard world. I live here with Juliet. It was a tough decision deciding to live in the wizard world, but I knew it would make things easier for the two of us. After all, now that I'm the head of Wiz Tech (man, I love how that sounds) it's a lot easier for me to get permission to bend the rules of magic (Alex always gets jealous over that), like letting my vampire girlfriend live with me in the wizard world.

I take a seat on our red leather couch and think about a few things. My arm props my chin up while I stare directly at the black, lifeless television screen in front of me. As much as I hate to admit it, Alex was right, I was a little bit of a jerk to Max, but he wasn't thinking straight. The again being the oldest, I shouldn't have acted that way; I should have handled that better. The right thing to do here was to apologize. Hopefully this whole thing will blow over. I let out a heavy sigh and unfold onto the couch. My legs stretch out all the way to the end of the three seater (couch) while my head rests on the armrest.

"Hey honey, you okay?" Juliet enters the room and makes her way to the back of the couch; she leans over it and rubs my arm.

"Yeah, there's just a lot on my mind." I look up at my beautiful girlfriend and she looks at me right back with loving eyes. I grab her hand and start playing with it, caressing it tenderly.

"Sounds like you could use a cup of tea. I'll fix you one right now," Juliet offers generously. She bends down to give me a peck on the cheek. Her soft golden locks tickle my face. My eyes close off into a deep sleep before I know it.

**Max POV:**

I'm back at the loft in the kitchen. I take a look at the dirty floor and shrug, I guess the last time I vacuumed was a little further back than I thought; might as well bring the crackers out. After I pull the box out of the cupboard, I take a seat at one of the stools and begin to dig in.

Justin's words hurt like hell, but I guess he was right. Jealousy gets the best of others, this time it was my turn. Like I said, I've just always been jealous about being the odd one out of this family. Ugh this is stupid. None of this would have happened it if wasn't for my envious remark. I guess saying sorry is what I'm gonna have to do. I better start thinking of what to say so I don't screw this up like last time.

**Alex POV: **

After a quick second, I am back at the now closed sub shop. I decided no to flash directly into the loft because I knew Max was there last and being a mortal that took the wizard portal, he would end up back in the loft; I didn't want to startle him by flashing in. Just as I'm about to walk up the stairs to find Max, my wand rings. My eyes analyze the wand number and I conclude that it's Professor Crumbs.

"Hey Professor Crumbs," I greet.

"Hello Alex, lovely speaking to you again. Believe it or not, in the short time between when you left and now, I have figured out what is going on with Max," Professor Crumbs told me proudly.

"Well I'm not surprised; as the smartest former head of Wiz Tech, I expect you to know these things," I charm.

"Oh Alex, you're too kind. But um, I'm afraid Max's problem is a little more serious that we thought." He begins to slow down his words.

"Oh no, is he going to be okay?"

"That depends on if you're willing to do something…"

"Anything," I say solidly. My voice is filled with promise that hopefully won't be too hard to keep.

* * *

**A/N: HUGE cliffhanger! We're finally finding out what is happening with Max and the two brothers are finally coming to their senses…or are they? That was lame haha but yes I wanted to update before I start school, which is tomorrow :c Originally, I was going to reveal what was wrong with Max in this chapter, but I want to leave you guys thinking :D Also, I know I said that I need dialogue to help out the plot, but I noticed that I used it **_**a lot **_**more that I thought so I tried to kind of use the character's thoughts more than their words in this chapter. So yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (: What do you think is going to happen next? Leave your reviews, please! **

**Oh and I would like to give a huge thanks to JHABEA143 for reviewing every chapter that I have posted for this story. I enjoy reading your kind reviews, thank you so much (:**

**Until next time!**


	5. Just the two of us

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know that I haven't updated in like 3 weeks, but here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for; the chapter where we find out what the heck is wrong with Max!...Kind of. Oh and if you haven't noticed, I had to bump the rating to T for the language in this chapter. Thank you for all of your kind reviews, I hope you'll leave more (:**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Wizards of Waverly Place :c**

**Posted: 09/26/12**

* * *

Chapter 5_: "Just the two of us"_

**Alex POV**

I just flashed into Justin's condo to confront him about the whole fight and tell him about the conversation I had with Professor Crumbs on the phone. Justin snored lightly as he napped on the couch in his living room. His fully developed frame took up most of the couch so I kneeled down in front of him. Giving him a gentle shake, I attempt to wake him up.

"Justin, wake up. I need to talk to you." I whisper. His eyes slowly open; he blinks a few times to clear his vision.

"Oh hey, Alex, what's up?" Justin asks casually. He switched positions from lying down to just sitting to make some room. A cup of tea sits on the coffee table in front of the couch. He picks it up and takes a sip only to spit it back out. "It's cold," he explains. I nod not really interested.

"Um Justin, I want to talk about what happened earlier today..." Justin bites his lip and let's out a heavy sigh.

"I know. I was being a jerk, you were right. I should have handled things better. Don't worry; I'm going to apologize to Max right away." Well that was easier than I thought if would be.

"Glad to hear it." I smile and put a hand on his thigh.

"Thanks, Alex, for always setting me straight." He gives me a guilty smile. His words bring back memories of trying to save the world and Justin from being evil. "I can say the same." We laugh knowing that it's more than true.

"We've always been better together, just the two of us." Justin says while pulling me into a hug.  
"Unbelievable." A new voice enters the room and leaves a chilling echo.

**Max POV**

I had just dropped into Justin's condo and the scene before me stabbed me like 100 knives.  
"Unbelievable." I spoke with a cracked voice. Justin and Alex were in the middle of an embrace. And Justin's words once again tore me down. "Just the two of us" it pounded in my head. I was mad, angry, and jealous all at the same time.

"Max." Alex unlocked her arms from Justin and they both stood up realizing that they had been caught in the act. "How did you get here?". She questions me.

"I've still got the IPP, remember? And mortals," the word stings "can use it, remember?" I'm such a mix of emotions that IPP doesn't even make me laugh.

"Oh Max I'm good you're here, look I just wanted to sa—"

"Save it, Justin." I walk up to him with a tense look on my face.

"Whoa Max, what are you doing?". He backs up, cowardly.

"Don't bullshit me, Justin. I heard you." I move closer.

"What are you talking about?". Alex stands in the middle of us nervously.

"'Just the two of us'?" I say in his face. His eyes widen but he stays silent.

"What do you guys even think of me? Am I just a leftovers of this family?" I growl with anger like I had done a few hours ago.

"Max, no that's not it. Look just stop being so childish and we can move on and find out what's wrong with you, alright?" Justin pretends that I'm the guilty party.

"Childish? No, no! At first I thought this was all my fault. I thought I was overreacting. But if you ask me, being the turd of this family isn't overreacting!"

"Guys stop it!" Alex yells with tears about to spill out of her eyes. She stands between us, but Justin moves in front of her.

"Yeah, Max. Just cut it out," Justin advises as if I need it.

"No, no! Not this time. This family has never had faith in me! No one even tried cheering me on for the wizard competition because you all doubted me so much. I'm sick and tired of always coming in last place in this family!"

"Max, just stop being so jealous! It doesn't even matter, okay?" Justin speaks like he knows what he's talking about, like he's in control, but not today. Now that I've reached my growth spurt, Justin no longer towers over me and intimidates me. We both stand at the same height.

"It doesn't _matter_? Why don't _you _stop being such a selfish, arrogant, uncaring, ASSHOLE?!" The words fume out of my mouth. I'm out of breath, but no way am I backing down; I can't lose, not again. Alex is now sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. Her tears seep through onto Justin's stupid dog hair rug.

"Get out of my FUCKING house!" Justin lays a hand on my chest and pushes me backwards.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" I locate the IPP and set it to home.

**Alex POV**

I sat on the couch, motionless and in tears trying to take in what just happened. Justin grunted with anger. He walked over to the wall and rammed his fist into it making a few cracks. His fully developed body…and a little magic, allowed him to create the forceful impact on the wall. The action made me jump and wimper even more. Justin lifted his head up from the ground and studied the damage he had done. His fingers lightly ran over it as he let out a deep sigh.

"Alex," Justin beings. He sits next to me and lays a brotherly hand on my shoulder. I shove it off angrily and get up from the couch. He seems shocked.

"No Justin."

"Alex, what are you doing?" Justin's eyes quickly became empty.

"Justin, I can't believe you. First you say that you're going to apologize and now there's a hole in the wall! This isn't you," I explain. Now he gets up too.

"I_ was _ going to apologize until Max messed it all up again!" His voice is already extremely strained from yelling back and forth at Max all day.

"I didn't come here to listen to you two scream at each other. Look Max needs our help." I try to calm down.

"I don't care," Justin scoffs and picks up his tea, he makes his way to the kitchen and puts his tea in the microwave.

"Justin!" I call after him and follow him. "This is serious," I start to speak slowly now. Justin doesn't respond, he stares off into space. I think about bringing him back down to earth, but I know that what I'll say next will do it.

"**Justin, Max needs to be a full wizard. He needs powers again…from us." **

* * *

**A/N: Oh just when you thought the two brothers were done! Woohoo so I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. By the way, sorry if the title of this chapter kind of gave it away; I didn't know what else to title it. Also, in the next chapter you will for sure find out why Max needs his powers again. I wanted to end this chapter off with some suspense so I didn't want to tell you guys why he needs his powers back just yet. Once again, I am so sorry for taking so long to update; I have been so busy because of school starting :c Anyways, if you want to know why Max needs** his** powers and if the feud between the two brothers ends, please review! Let me know what you think will happen next! Who's side are you on?**


	6. I expect you to do the right thing

**Disclaimer: Even though I've said it every chapter, I'm here to say it again: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**IMPORTANT: Check my A/N at the bottom for some news about the actual show!  
**

**Posted: 11/03/12 **

* * *

Chapter 6: _"I expect you to do the right thing."_

**Justin POV:**

My eyes widen and my heart sinks. My once normal skin in now flushed of its color. I couldn't believe what Alex had said. Max needed to be a full wizard? In all of my years of being a wizard, I had never heard of anything like this. How was this even possible? Nothing even close to this had been mentioned in any training book I had ever studied. How could a mortal regain powers? I turn to look at Alex who stands before me, nervously scratching her arm.

"Alex, what are you talking about?"

"Let's take a walk," Alex spoke gently and grabbed my arm.

The two of us walked through the Wizard Gardens, one of the prettiest places her; fairies flying around sprinkling their sparkles. Alex found it irritating, but I thought of it as just another wonder of the Wizard World. We took a seat at one of the floating benches; they're ironically made from stone. Alex explained to me that Max's life was in jeopardy if he kept living it as a human. His wizard cold would eventually worsen along with his memory. If something wasn't done soon, Max might get sucked into another tornado, but this time forever. Alex further explained that this was because of something that I didn't exactly understand; Max relied on his powers all his life. Since Max never really had it easy, not being the sharpest knife in the drawer, he used his limited knowledge of magic to get by. His body knew being a wizard more than it knew being a human. This is why he's experiencing a wizard cold; it's the closest thing he has to being a wizard again; the only thing his body knows.

"So that's why he needs his powers again," Alex concluded with an anxious look. I sighed deeply and rubbed my face with my palms.

"I still don't get it, it just doesn't add up," I croaked. Alex thought for a while and tried to string together some words.

"Alright, um think of it like this, it's like a transplant for um…that thing that has the same as that red bean…"

"A kidney?" I asked offended at her ignorance for the amazing bean and impressive organ.

"That's the one!" She exclaimed in epiphany. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways," she carried on, "like a kidney, he needs magic to help his body function properly or else something bad could happen...and the only way this is possible is if he gets it from someone else…"

"You mean like a donor?" I inquire while trying to analyze the inner workings of the situation.

"I guess…" Alex bit her lip.

"So where's he going to find a donor?"

"That's the thing…"

**Max POV:**

I'm back at the loft. I sit in Dad's recliner on the lair and look around. Before, I used to be able to use all of this stuff...well unless Dad said "hey Max, don't touch that! I still have a rash from last time!" all of the magical books and potions look so familiar to me. At the top of one of the bookshelves, I see my old wand. I remember how excited I was when it came in the wizard mail. The memories make me smile. I begin to walk up to the shelf to pickup the wand for the first time in a long time. The sleek white rod is still beautiful to me. It has gone cold since it no longer has powers. My shoulders slump with a sigh. You know, if I was still a wizard, it would different. I take my wand and wave it around: nothing; no magic glow, no warm feeling, nothing. I set the wand down in disappointment and look at my hands. Maybe hand magic will work...well if only I could remember a spell...Man, this is hopeless! I throw my wand at wall the shelf in anger and disappointment; I regretted it that second. Just like that, the most beautiful thing that I had ever laid my eyes on, took one hit to the wall and snapped in two. My heart fell deep into my stomach and I sunk to my knees. I tried to make a sound, but nothing came out. My hands reached up to where my heart used to be.

"No…" I croaked. My hands desperately reached out for the broken beauty. It sat in my hands, broken. I know how to fix this…ugh it's on the tip of my tongue!

"Timereary Mcreary?" I choke out, but the want still remains split. My eyes being to tear up. Argh no this is so stupid! I can't believe I'm crying over this! I wipe the tears with my sleeve. Trying to remember the best that I can, I spit out any magical words I can think of; still nothing.

"No, no! Please!" I'm shouting now, shouting in an empty room. Instead of wiping away my tears, I let them pour out, I'm delirious. Out of breath and spells, I let the broken wand roll off of my palms. I burry my head in my hands. On my knees I stay, alone, scared, and helpless.

**Alex POV:**

I sat in the Wizard Gardens with Justin, breaking the bad news to him.

"Um the donor…Professor Crumbs said that it should be you…and only you…" I nervously twiddle my fingers.

"What?" Justin asked in an offended tone.

"Well, he said, since you're the most powerful wizard, you'd have more to offer and possible still have some left over," I reply, still balancing on the edge. He doesn't respond, so I continue, "But since you'd be giving some powers away, you wouldn't be as powerful…therefore, you'd have to step down as the head of Wiz Tech," I say under my breath.

"No," Justin answers firmly without even looking at me.

"What?"

"I'm not doing it, Alex," he repeats. I'm shocked.

"What do you mean you won't do it?"

"I'm not giving up half of my powers and stepping down from my dream job; I'm not going to throw away years of my hard work," Justin once again retorted confidently.

"Justin, this is your own brother, your _family_." I can feel my heart start to break at the betrayal of some of the two people I love most.

"Did you hear what he said to me? How do you expect me to consider him as my family now?" Justin stood up and began to leave.

"I expect you to do the right thing, Justin!" I stand up too and shout after him. He turns his head around and takes a breath to calm himself.

"I'm sorry, Alex, I can't," Justin concludes and walks off. I stand there unsure of how to feel. Justin's actions blew me away; this wasn't like him…I so badly wanted to change his mind, but for now it seemed that his decision was clear; maybe I could talk some more sense into him later. I sigh deeply and decide that I should talk to Max now. I pull my wand out from my boot and flash into the loft.

Within a second, I'm there. The place looks different somehow…still disgustingly messy…but it feels different. I shake off the feeling and look for Max.

"Max? We need to talk," I call out for him; no answer. That fight probably tired him out; he's probably asleep in his room. I tip toe to the second floor and open his bedroom door with caution, hoping not to wake him up, but to my surprise, he isn't there. I search the rest of the house and call out his name, but still not luck. Where could he be? The only place that I haven't check is…the lair...It's the last room in the house; he has to be there.

"Hey, Max, I've been looking all over for…" I begin to say as I enter the lair, but my voice fades out to my realization that Max isn't there. My eyes are instantly drawn to a white item that lies on the floor at the opposite side of the room…it looks broken…oh my god…it Max's wand…my breath comes to a halt. I bend down to examine the wreck. Soon, I look up and notice a slip of paper sitting on the lowest shelf of the bookcase.

A few words are scribbled on a sheet of scrap paper…

* * *

**A/N: Okay before I start talking about the story, I have some news about the actual show, Wizards of Waverly Place. For those of you that don't know, there is going to be a Wizards of Waverly Place reunion! I don't know if it's going to be one episode, another season, or a movie, or what, but I'll let you all know as soon as I get more info! If you guys know anything, I'd love to know (: I'm pretty excited, but kind of nervous too; I feel that events from the reunion will mess with my ideas for this story D: But I'm still psyched!   
**

**Now about the story:**

**SORRY AGAIN! I know that this is like the second time that I haven't updated in a month. Hopefully this chapter was worth it. Now we know why Max needs to be a full wizard! I don't know if the ideas really worked, but I tried my best. By the way, I'm not sure if any of you noticed, but I really tried to put more emotion into Max's part here. This is also the first chapter where I really stick with each character's POV for more than 3 sentences haha so I hope you liked all the different view points. **

**Oh and also thank you all so much for bringing this story to 20 follows, 14 reviews, and 6 favorites! I know that it may not seem like much, but considering that this is my first story that actually has a plot to it instead of rushed ideas, I really appreciate it. Thanks so much to JHABEA143 who has reviewed every chapter and has been reading since the beginning! Also thanks to moochababe. And, Lacto3.1415, thanks so much for your kind review and wishing me luck in school! I'm glad that you enjoy the Point of View (: I wasn't too sure that I could make it work, but I guess I did okay according to your positive feedback haha and amusing prediction, but totally off aha. **

**Thank you to all of you! (:**

**Please, please, please, review! Let me know what you think!**


	7. Familiar Voices

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry that I haven't updated in SO long. D: I hope you all had an awesome holiday and New Year! I kind of had writer's block and my computer broke so I was waiting to get a new one, and then Microsoft Word was being a huge diva. But enough excuses, here it is, chapter 7! Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. On and if you didn't read the last chapter, or don't remember it, you may want to go back and reread it since it has been like 2 months. Enjoy!**

**By the way, I usually update faster depending on new reviews. Hearing your what you guys have to say really gets me going to write the next chapter faster so please, please review and give me your feedback! Thanks (:**

**Disclaimer: Wizards of Waverly Place is not mine!**

**Posted on: 01/5/13**

Chapter 7: Familiar voices

**Alex POV:**

The familiar squiggles on the ripped paper told me that the note was definitely written by Max. I began to read it with high hopes that he was alright.

_If anyone is reading this, I have left. I've gone out on a search. I don't know if I'm human or a wizard or if I even belong here at all, so I've gone to figure it out. Please don't come looking for me, I don't want to put anyone in danger. Don't worry about me; I'll be alright.-Max_

My mind processes the words and strings the sentences together. Anxious thoughts race miles through my now spinning head. I try to think of any place Max would runaway to, but nothing plausible comes to mind. Tired from everything, I finally take a seat on the floor and rest my back to the back of the couch. My eyelids sweep down and my chest falls as I drown in nervous thinking.

**Juliet POV:**

Phew, I'm tired. I had just got back from a tedious day of grocery shopping which is terrible in the Wizard World. It's terrifying when little wizard kids chase me with garlic and mini pumpkins. Thankfully, I made it out alive. I arrive at the door of my condo that I share with Justin. Jjust as I was about to reach for the door, I realized that I couldn't; my hands were full with bags of fruits and cleaning supplies. I grunt and kick the door with my feet hoping that Justin will here.

"Justin, Baby, I'm home. Could you open up the door? My hands are full," I plea. No answer. "Justin," I call out again. Still no answer. Ugh you've got to be kidding me. I put down the bags and reach into my purse. Finally finding my keys, I fumble to open the door. Once I get it, I pick up the bags once again and enter. To my surprise, I find a passed out Justin on the couch and a gigantic hole in the wall.

"Oh my! Justin! What happened?" I drop the bags of groceries and rush over to the scene of the crime. Justin hears my voice and begins to get up.

"Oh, hi, Honey," Justin greets me casually but with a croaky voice. He rubs his hands up and down his face. My mouth is hung wide open still in shock.

"What happened?!" I repeat. Justin gives me a confused look and I point over to the wall.

"Oh," Justin speaks "I got in a little fight with Max," he laughs. I look at him a little angry and still stunned.

"This isn't a little fight!" I respond a little too loud for his liking. I make my way over to the wall to investigate. Justin rolls his eyes and lies back down.

"Look, it was nothing, okay. Just relax," he retorts and closes his eyes again. I want to sort this all out, but I can tell he's had a rough day. I smile at the precious sight of my sleeping boyfriend. Taking a blanket out from under the coffee table, I place it over him. I rub his head and lean down to kiss him on the cheek.

When I finish storing the items I had purchased at the grocery store, I tip toe upstairs to Justin and I's room. I quietly shut the door and lock it. Sitting down on my side of the bed, I pull out our phone book from my night table and look for Alex's number.

**Max POV:**

It seems like everyone forgets about the IPP heh. Mortals can use it to travel anywhere, even the Wizard World, which is where I am right now. I sit in a skytrain full of other creatures. I keep my hood up just in case I run into anyone I know. Trying to distract myself, I turn my iPod onto some pop song from two years ago. Hm this song is actually horrible. The beat is atrociously annoying and–oh shit! The next passenger to board the train is the familiar face, and body, of Felix. Panic, panic! I quickly turn to face the window and close my eyes to pretend that I'm asleep. I hold my breath hoping that he's already sat down. One of my eyes nervously peaks open to check and oh GREAT, he's decided to sit right beside me. I guess I could take this time to actually catch a nap. I get comfortable and try to fall asleep.

"Hey dude, you asleep?" Felix whispers to me. I don't answer hoping that he'll leave me alone.

"Ha perfect," Felix snickers. I instantly regret pretending to be asleep. Felix picks one of my ear buds out and takes a listen for himself. "Oh man I remember this song!" Felix jolts in excitement as he soaks into the nostalgia. Well, there goes my nap. I can feel the seat moving violently and assume that Felix has begun dancing. I discretely inch over closer to the window in discomfort. The movement stops and I can feel Felix lean over.

"Oh dude, don't even lie, I know you're awake!" He teases. "Come on," Felix begins poking and flicking at me. I tried my best to keep still and not sock him in the face, but he was getting more irritating by the damn second.

"Fine, dude," Felix chuckled. "Oh, you got a backpack hey? Goin somewhere?" I could feel Felix grab my pack from beside my leg. That's it.

"Hey, okay!" I snatched my backpack from him in anger and panic. "You got me, okay, Felix?" I surrendered and pulled my off my hood, revealing my disguise "Now what do you want?" I snarled. Felix's eyes grew wide with shock.

"No way! Max Russo!?" Felix immediately leaned over and tackled me, suffocating me with his embrace. I push the large guy off of me because he smells of sweat and sausages.

"Shhh!" I hiss and look around the bus, anxiously. "I don't want anyone to know that I'm here," I whisper. Felix puts of a face of realization and winks at me.

He tries to act casual and leans over to whisper back, "So, why'a here? Aren't you a mortal now?" I roll my eyes at the word.

"Listen, I need a way to get my powers back so I'm going to the wizard hospital to see what they can do for me," I explain without looking at him. I feel Felix turn to look at me in disapproval.

"No way, man. They'd never let you do that."

"Unless I have a wizard cold," I reply mischievously.

"But you're a mortal!" Felix gasps at my remark.

"I KNOW!" I shout back, aggravated. The passengers on the bus turn to look at us in annoyance and confusion. I sink on my seat and lift my hoodie up to my face while Felix puts on a "nothing-to-see-here" kind of smile.

"Well um, this is my stop, bro. Sweet running into you. Good luck," he closes. Before leaving, Felix gives me a friendly punch to my arm which actually hurts like hell. Man, he's strong.

It's still a while before my stop to the wizard hospital. Since Felix is gone maybe I can actually get some sleep. Ahhh finally. Just as I'm about to close my eyes, I feel someone tap me from behind.  
"Max?" A familiar voice calls.

* * *

**A/N: Ah another cliffhanger! I'm sorry that this chapter really sucked lol. However, I have big plans for the next chapter ouu I'm excited. I hope you all enjoyed this one. PLEASE review! :D Who do you think the voice calling Max is? Why do you think Juliet is calling Alex? Leave your predictions!**


	8. Things will change before you know it

**A/N: Wow two months, that's a record. But, hey I'm back with a new chapter woohoo. To make up for my late posting, I decided to start this chapter off with right where we left off with the cliffhanger so you guys won't have to wait even more. Also, I think this is my longest chapter yet. This chapter is focused on Max so I'm sorry if you wanted to figure out what was going to happen with Justin, Juliet, and Alex, but I have lots of ideas for Max here. Once again, thank you to everyone for your reviews, I enjoyed reading them (: Hopefully I'll start writing some of the next chapter after this one so that it won't take me as long to post, but who knows haha.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Wizards!**

**Posted on: 03/10/13**

* * *

Chapter 8:_ "Things will change before you know it."_

**Max POV:**

"Max?" A voice calls behind me and just at the first letter, I am certain about who it is. A chill tickles my back at the thought of her. How is she even here?

"Talia," I whisper to myself, too afraid to turn around and check if I'm right. I feel the body walk closer to my seat.

"Max," she repeats and sits down beside me. My prediction was right. The girl I used to know is now inches away from me staring right at my face. I haven't seen Talia since the Wizard competition. Everything good in my life was disappearing, my powers, my family, and then Talia. A week after the competition, she had sat down with me and confessed that her family was moving to Philadelphia. As much as we wanted to make it work, we both knew that it wasn't possible. We said our goodbyes and that was the first time that I had ever told a girl that I loved her (besides my mom, of course). Talia said it back and I knew that she meant it, but I also knew that I would never hear it from her again.

Once I finally get the strength to look at her, I can't look away. She looks just as I remember her; straight, light brown hair that fell just past her shoulders, big, brown eyes that I always fell into, the prettiest smile that I've probably ever seen in my life. God, I missed her. I missed this.

"What are you doing here?" I choke out, still admiring every inch of her. She still smiles and I study her lips. Memories come flooding back. Our first kiss, when I never wanted my lips to leave hers and I never wanted to let go of her in my arms. Our last kiss, which was the same feeling, but that time it made my stomach turn. The wizard cold tamales these memories so vague, but I do my best to remember.

"Well, I guess there's no point in hiding it now, I mean, we are in the Wizard World after all," she begins, "Max, I'm a wizard!" Talia cheers and throws her hands up in the air in excitement. My heart drops down into a bottomless pit.

"Oh, Max! This is great!" Talia is bouncing with joy. She wraps her arms around me and nuzzles her head into my neck. "Now that we're both wizards, we can finally be together. I've missed you so much, Max," she beams. I want so badly to hug her back and tell her the same, but I can't.

"I thought you moved to Philadelphia," I gulp trying to avoid the subject. Talia seems to notice because her cheery mood dulls as she took her arms off of me.

"Oh, um, well I never really moved the Philly. I just had to cover up because being an only child, I became the family wizard so my family decided to move to the Wizard World," Talia explained. "That's the real reason why my parents are so uptight around people; they were so protective of keeping wizardry a secret, you know?" Considering my family and the countless times we've exposed magic, no, I don't know. I nod at Talia anyways.

"But, now that we're both full powered wizards..." Talia tries again. This time I look her right her eyes, her chocolate, brown eyes, and I shake my head. I took Talia through what had happened after the Wizard Competition. It was hard, but I felt that she deserved to know the truth. After what seemed to be hours, my story had come to an end.

"So, that's why I'm here. I'm not a wizard. I'm going to the Wizard World Hospital to see if there's anything I can do," I reveal. Talia looks at me sincerely. Once again, she wraps her arms around me, but this time it's to comfort me.

"I'm sorry," she speaks softly in my ear. Now, I finally embrace her back and thank her. She gives me a rub on the back and then slides her arms off.

"Max, I still love you," she confesses. Damn, I swear my heart is being thrown around in a boxing ring today. I try to take in her words. I want to smile and just grab her face and kiss her, but I can't. So I take her hand instead.

"I love you too, Talia," I admit, "but, I'm still powerless. Magical beings can't be with...normal people," I sigh. She rests her head onto my shoulder and I cautiously put my arm around her.

"What are we going to do?"

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Max, I'm not going to leave you again, now that I know. I want to be with you," Talia answers. I want to be with Talia too. She's the only girl I've ever really felt right with. My head tells me that this is a bad idea, that I might not be able to regain any powers, let alone full powers. Though my heart feels like shit and could use a treat as sweet as this girl. I take a risk and kiss Talia on her head. No thunder roars, no explosions, no screaming alarms, it's all okay.

Ten minutes later, the train stops at the Wizard World Hospital. It's a huge building considering that there's only one hospital in this whole place.

"I have to go," I whisper to Talia. She nods her head.

"Give me a call, tell me how it works out. We should meet later," she suggests. I smile and tell her okay. I just hope that I can remember her number...damn this wizard cold.

Obviously, the Wizard World Hospital only takes in creatures and people with magic, so it's going to be tough to get in. Looking around at the magical patients wandering around the front entrance, I try to copy them. Okay, look magical. Hm, yeah it's kind of going to be hard to grow a pair of wings or pull out a wand right now. Forget it.

I walk to the front doors. They slide open, but unfortunately, when I set foot inside, a loud alarm screeches throughout the place.

"MORTAL, MORTAL, MORTAL!" A deep, computer voice yells. Two large security ogres suddenly rush over to me and life me up by the arms.

"State your name at once," one of the wart faces commands. I roll my eyes.

"'Max Russo," I grunt. The two green guys laugh and put me down.

"Oh, a Russo! Alright, come in," they chuckle. Both of them set me down gently and walk off to resume their ogre business.

I make my way to the front desk where a secrefairy sits. **(A/N: ha, secrefairy. Like a secretary, but she's a fairy, get it? No? Okay, continue.)** "I have an appointment with Dr. Goye," I inform the woman. I'm right on time. She points to a room down the hall and I make my way over.

Dr. Goyle is a Gargoyle, (hence the name) like that dude who tried to help us conjure up back up plans in case we ended up losing our powers. Ironic. Anyways, most doctors in the Wizard World are Gargoyles, mainly because they can't stop smiling. So even when they tell you that you have 6 months to live, it still looks like they're telling you that they've found a cure for cancer.

The room is open and Dr. Goyle is already there, looking all doctor-y. He looks into a folder with paper, probably reading my health record, but for all I know, he could be staring at it not knowing what any of it means. I knock gently on the pale, blue door to catch his attention. Dr. Goyle looks up from the folder.

"Ah, Max Russo! Take a seat," he welcomes me. I sit down on the black, leather bench provided. Dr. Goyle takes a seat on his rolling chair and wheels over to me.

"Thanks for having me, Dr. Goyle."

"No problem, Max. Although, I will say that I was a bit surprised when my secrafairy informed me about your appointment seeing as you are no longer a magical being," he admits.

"Well, that's why I'm here," I begin and Dr. Goyle nods his head, "you see, even though I don't have my powers anymore, I've got a wizard cold," I explain trying not to sound crazy. He still looks a little sceptical. To prove to him, I pull out an old tissue from my pocket.

"Take a look," I offer. As I hand him the snot filled cloth, he gives me a disgusted look, which looks a little weird since he still has his huge Gargoyle smile. Kind of odd that he's disgusted since he's a doctor and he deals with stuff like this all the time. Dr. Goyle slowly opens up the tissue and studies the glowing contents. His eyebrows lift up and his forehead creates little waves.

"Hm, I think I know what this is, Max," he claims as he tosses the tissue in the trash and then reaches for some hand sanitizer. "In fact, Professor Crumbs had informed me of this case a few days ago. Although, I wanted to see it for myself," Dr. Goyle confesses. All I can do I listen carefully.

"Has he not told you?" He asks me. I press my lips together and shake my head. Dr. Goyle takes a deep breath in and starts.

"Max, you need a power donor. Very rare, however it's the only way you'll be able to...well...survive," he breaks the news to me still with a forced smile. I start to panic and I think Dr. Goyle notices, because he continues immediately.

"Although, the good news is that you know a very powerful wizard that has plenty of magic to give away."

"Felix?"

"What? No, I meant Justin, your brother. He is the Headmaster of Wiz Tech after all. Anyways, the donor must be from a full powered wizard family member. Since Justin is the strongest wizard in your family, it must be him," Dr. Goyle informs me. I'm suddenly worried and angry and scared all at the same time.

"Oh, right," I say quietly.

"Yes, so please speak with your brother immediately. Once you do, we can schedule more appointments, get you tested, put you on proper medication, all that medical stuff. We must begin the transfer as soon as possible," he babbles. I bite my lip and nod my head unsure of what to do.

"Thanks," I finally say. We say our goodbyes, and he walks me out so I don't have to deal with those gross ogres again.

I'm finally out of that hell hole of a hospital. I walk to the alley at the side of the building. The sky quickly turned black while I was in the hospital. In the dark, I try to take a look around for anyone. I'm in the clear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I ball my fist and let out a frustrated scream. Stupidly, I begin to break down. I start to pull my hair and kick the brick wall behind me. Ugh I can't believe I'm starting to cry! This is so dumb!

"Did they give you your medical expenses or did they just discover a tumour in you?" A croaky voice chuckles. The body that the voice belongs to comes over to me under the small area lighted by a flickering light on the side of building. He isn't some kind of revolting looking creature; he could be a wizard or maybe a vampire or a werewolf in their human state. Although, he does look a little scruffy. The figure wears all black, a dirty hat, and holds a lit cigarette in between in lips.

"No," I say, embarrassed as I wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"Then whatcha cryin' for, little boy?"

"What? I don't even know you."

"Well maybe I can help." He puffs out a cloud of smoke. I debate on whether it's worth giving up my secrets to some stranger. But I need to let it out!

"I need a power donor from a family member, but my brother hates my guts and probably won't let me even touch his wand," I sink down to the ground and put my head in my hands, "I'm gonna die," I choke out. Saying this all out loud makes me feel even worse actually. And now I'm crying even more, great.

"Sad story, Kid. Good news is that I've got a little somethin' that might actually be of good use to ya," he brags. The guy tosses a tiny, plastic bottle at me.

"Those, my friend, are Cigma pills," he announces. ** (A/N: Okay cigma is literally magic spelled backwards, lol I couldn't think of a good name)** I open the bottle and pour out its contents into my hand. The pills are narrow and have a purple color. They look no different from any other medicine.

"These things locate any bits of magic left in ya and amplify those bits," he explains with a smirk on his face. I'm a little nervous, so I wait for him to go on.

"Look, I'm a vampire. I got bit by a werewolf about a year ago. I turned into a super old geezer. Then I found Cigma, and now ya can't even tell that I'm 5873 years old," the guy boasts as he puts out his cigarette. I think about Juliet and how the exact same thing had happened to her.

"And these are safe to use?" I ask while studying the pills.

"Dude, I'm not dead or breakin' out into 5873 year old me, am I ?" He has a good point...

"Alright, where can I buy these?"

"Right here, on me. In fact, I'll give ya a free trial. I got some ya can shoot if ya want," he adds and reaches into the pocket of his leather coat.

"Shoot?" I ask in a puzzled voice.

"Shoot is the street term for stickin' it up ya vein with a needle," he describes and pulls out a syringe.

"Whoa! I think I'm good with these," I cry in fear of the sharp tool.

"Suit yaself," The guy shrugs his shoulders and sticks it back in his coat. "If ya ever need more, come over here and yell ma name. The name is Gus, by the way."

"Max," I introduce myself.

"Well, whaterya waitin for, Kid? Try 'em out!" He encourages. I nod my head and pick up the purple capsule. Quickly, I toss it in my mouth an gulp it down with my eyes shut. "Feel any different?" The guy waits for my response. All of a sudden my blood rushes and tingles. It feels as if my brain has melted into liquid and it's swishing around, softly. My chest opens up and it feels like my lungs are taking in all the air in the world.

"There it is. Take a look at ya veins," he suggests. I open up my eyes, and to my surprise, my veins are glowing all different colors! This is probably the coolest shit I've ever seen!

"Holy crap!" I yell in excitement.

"Try out a spell," Gus suggests again. Normally, this would be hard to do since my wizard cold had f'ed up my memory, but now I remember it all thanks to this purple pill!

"Go through, mo through!" I use hand magic and point it at Gus. Then, I take my leg straight into his nuts, and just like that, it goes through.

"I didn't feel a thing!" He exclaims. We both laugh/ "Ah yes! These actually work! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I told ya!" He puts his hand out for a high five. I slap it and jump with excitement. Gus smirks and promises, "Things will change before ya know it."

* * *

**A/N: Yay finally another chapter! Lots of stuff happened in this one, hey? First of all, I wanted to apologize for the Author's Notes in the middle of the story. I just wanted to explain a few things. At first I was going to explain the secrefairy thing and the Cigma pills in this section, but not everyone reads the end Author's Note. So if you couldn't tell, the Cigma pills, are drugs. Yup, Max is getting himself into hot water! Don't do drugs, everyone! Like I said, this chapter was all Max. The next chapter will include Justin, Juliet, and Alex. **

**Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up sooner. Sorry once again for the huge delay on this one. **

**I hope you enjoyed, please review! :D Thanks!**


End file.
